


a magic wand up your ass

by Tsumugeee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: "When I was sad I used to watch Boku no Pico with my mom" tsumugee said"What the fuck""Uhm anyways let's pretend to be siblings and fuck" she persuaded"What the fuck"Kiibo came and went down on a knee and gave Saihara the sex tape
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko, Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	a magic wand up your ass

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for going on haitus but not really I'm just lazy

Ok so kokichi was doing his magic stunt where he stops the press to kill kaito and switched but what if.. 😳

"Bruh kokichi the press keeps coming stop so we can switch" kaito said

"Bitch I'm trying ok, just move so you dont get crushed" kokichi asked

"Hmmmmmmmmm no"

Then the press crushed kaito

"Ah shit" 

Kokichi walked out of the building and went out of the school because the whole fucking cast decides to sit on their asses and play game and shit instead of trying to find a way out, so kokichi just threw a knife at the window dome and went out

In the morning saihara woke up and went into tsumugis room to fuck

"Exisal kokichi 😳 but 🙊 we need to get the masts mkdn" saihara siad

"NYeh" someone said

"What's that, its coming from the other room" Shuichi said

He put his ear against the wall to hear makis room

"For my nyehxt trick I will make ur virginity dissapear nyeh" himiko said

"Do you want to die" maki said with a magic wand up her fucking ass

"They're just friends"

Kiibo then slightly brushed by saihara while walking to nowhere

"Are you gay something" saihara asked

"No I needa go to the hydraulic press room let's go in"

"Ok"

They all went in 😏

"Nyeh I found a tape for the murder" himiko said

"Wouldn't the electrobom disable cameras" maki said

"Shut" Shuichi said

"Wow there's a tape in here" maki said and she grabbed the tape and played it

"What the fuck this is a sex tape" himiko cried

"I see, the culprit wanted to tape over that, let's stop watching it its not important" Shuichi said

"No no, I want to see what happens" maki said

"Wait is that Shuichi and Angie??" Himiko said

"Turn that shit off" Shuichi screeched and smacked the shit out of the tape

"Its always the religious type to be the kinkiest" kiibo sighed

"This shit nasty" himiko nyehed

"Ok I'll take it away" maki said

"Did I say stop tho?" Himiko said

Shuichi ran away crying and then tsumugi came

"When I was sad I used to watch Boku no Pico with my mom" tsumugee said

"What the fuck"

"Uhm anyways let's pretend to be siblings and fuck" she persuaded

"What the fuck"

Kiibo came and went down on a knee and gave saihara the sex tape

Shuichi threw it in the trash and he got a hammer and destroyed all pianos


End file.
